left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Shotgun
The Auto Shotgun (Tactical Shotgun in Left 4 Dead 2) is a second-tier weapon and is a more powerful version of the Pump and Chrome Shotgun that does not require a pump after each shot. It also has a slightly higher DPS than the Combat Shotgun at point-blank. It holds a maximum of 10 shells at a time with 90 in reserve in Left 4 Dead 2. It is the best short-range weapon in the game, capable of firing extremely fast and taking out massive numbers of Infected per shot. Both shotguns allow topping off the magazine on the fly, and the reloading process can be stopped to handle sudden threats. However, if you are reloading when empty, you will cycle a shell into the chamber at the end of the reload, regardless or whether it finished or was interrupted. A good trick is to interrupt an empty reload after the first shot by clicking the fire button and then reloading again, as you have gotten the racking animation out of the way and can immediately fire if a threat appears. Another tip is just to reload constantly and always keep at least one shell loaded. The relatively low capacity, low accuracy, and short range compared to other tier 2 weapons make it slightly less effective against Special Infected. Its high damage output does allow it to seriously wound a Special Infected, but only at a dangerously close range. The exception to this is against Tanks, where the scatter of the shotgun is virtually all offset by the massive target a Tank presents. However, due to the damage penalty the Auto Shotgun has against Tanks, the Assault Rifle is preferable for them. Its rate of fire can be increased by quickly pressing the button instead of holding it down. It is generally a good idea to have at least one member of the team using a shotgun. Like the pump shotgun, it can kill the Witch with one hit if fired into her eyes while she is not attacking, making it useful for getting the Cr0wnd Achievement. Pros and Cons Pros holding the auto shotgun.]] * The auto shotgun is excellent against hordes of enemies, especially in tight areas like houses or hallways, because they can take out several enemies in a few good shots. * The auto shotgun has good penetration against the Infected. This combined with their spread makes it a powerhouse against a horde. * It will normally kill Infected in one hit (if close enough). * If a Witch is getting close, an auto shotgun is the best weapon for killing them before they can deal damage. * The auto shotgun is the strongest portable weapon in the game. * The auto shotgun is reloaded with individual shells, so reloading early results in a very quick reload. * Very, very effective against the Tank, especially when the holder has Incendiary ammo or Explosive ammo, or if the entire team is equipped with them (however, the latter clearly isn't a good strategy for general gameplay as you'll be at an extreme disadvantage at medium to long ranges). * On expert mode is much better when 2 people are holding them, especially when a random horde arrives or when a Tank surprise-attacks you. * A good back up for Auto Shotgun is when your friend (or AI) is holding an AK-47, especially for a random horde or a Tank (Advanced or Expert). Cons *If you're surrounded, or in a wide-open area and facing a horde, this is not a good weapon, as you have to reload often and can't take out many enemies at once if they're scattered. *Due to the high rate of fire and ammo cap of 90 shells (in Left 4 Dead 2), the auto shotgun burns through ammo extremely fast and this could become an issue on higher difficulties. *The auto shotgun can only hold 10 shells at a time, giving it the lowest capacity of the tier 2 weapons. *This weapon is a waste to use while advancing through a Chapter and facing single or small groups of enemies at a time, as most enemies die in a single shot from any weapon. *This and the pump shotgun are the worst long range weapons, as the lead shot scatters. Do not attempt to pick off Infected with this gun, especially Special Infected. *If the magazine is empty or nearly empty, it has the longest reload time of any weapon, along with (if emptied) the survivor loading a shell into the chamber at the end of the reload. *With automatic weapons, if surrounded, you can simply spin around in a circle while firing to eliminate all of your nearby foes, but with the auto shotgun, you'll take a long time to free yourself from an Infected circle. *Friendly fire becomes an issue. On Expert mode, you will almost always incapacitate a teammate if you accidentally hit them. *The Automatic Shotgun suffers a 25% damage penalty (* 0.75) against the Tank (L4D1), and the Tactical Shotgun suffers a 15% damage penalty (* 0.85) against the Tank (L4D2.) Tactics * Generally refrain from shooting targets at long-range. This is an up-close-and-personal weapon and needs to be used as such to be effective. Wielders of shotguns should be given point to maximize its power. * Spamming a choke point at close range with the auto shotgun is very effective against a horde. ** Do not hold down the fire key in this situation as doing so will only waste ammo. Since one shot can kill multiple Infected, you only need to tap it. ** It is also important to note that while the auto shotgun has a high rate of fire, firing indiscriminately with this weapon is not always a good idea as doing so will eat away at your ammo supply rather quickly and can raise the possibility of undesirable results, such as friendly fire or startling a Witch. * The shotgun has a large cone of fire, making it easy for a careless player to accidentally hit teammates. If you're trying to hit Infected close to your teammate, keep the crosshairs off your teammate to hit the Infected with the spread. ** On Expert mode in Campaign, if you're using the auto shotgun, be extremely careful! One close-range blast is fatal enough to incapacitate one of your teammates instantly. If a blast hits them when they're incapacitated, they're dead. Make sure you're not firing at a Horde attacking an ally on expert when using the auto shotgun. Instead, consider using your melee attack against the zombies to get them off, or crouching and blasting them off with a pistol. * There are 11 pellets per shot, equating to 23 damage per pellet. * Any number of Infected can be penetrated with a single shell provided they are lined up conveniently. * The auto shotgun does contain wall piercing fire, and a teammate being mobbed behind a wall or door is easily protected by shooting at them through it. Its stopping power is minimized when doing such, but it is the easiest way to protect a teammate without risk of injuring them. * If you reload with an empty magazine, you will do a cocking animation during the reload, extending it by a second. A smart way to avoid this is to reload every chance you get, and melee if your ammo supply reaches 1 shot left. Since the shotgun loads a shell every half second, using this tactic can keep you shooting without having to wait through the reload sequence. ** You can still use your melee attack while reloading, which will help if you find yourself in this situation. ** As you can interrupt reload to fire, develop a habit of reloading every time you fire a shot. The only reason you should not do this if you need to go full auto with the shotgun (which should rarely, if at all, happen). The Shotgun will block a good portion of your screen, and move the flashlight away during reload, but you can simply manipulate your screen to compensate for the lack of light. * If you are caught reloading by a random horde, the safest thing to do on harder levels of difficulty would be to use your melee attack until you are finished reloading. * Combining this with a melee weapon during the horde makes it very lethal because when you have to reload you can easily pull out your melee weapon and destroy the rest of the horde. (But this method only applies to Left 4 Dead 2) Left 4 Dead 2 The auto shotgun returns in Left 4 Dead 2 with new animations, now referred to as the Tactical Shotgun. Its reserve has been reduced from 128 to 90, it does 46 less damage per shot total, and the Survivor always pulls the lever on the side when they finish reloading, as opposed to only when the magazine is empty. Compared to its counterpart, it has a wider spread, less damage per pellet, and more pellets per shot. File:m1014_2.png|Ellis holding the Tactical Shotgun in Left 4 Dead 2. Behind the Scenes The auto shotgun is based on Counter-Strike's XM1014 automatic shotgun. Its "price" in the gun's weapon file is the same as the XM1014's, and it references the XM1014 in its "animation" listing. Early footage shows that the auto shotgun used unmodified XM1014 sounds. A video of the auto shotgun using the XM1014 sounds can be seen here. According to the auto shotgun's weapon file, it used to have a larger spread, less accuracy, fired two less pellets and had a 9-round magazine. Notes * The auto shotgun is modeled after the Benelli M1014, also known as the M4 Super 90. * The auto shotgun's receiver shows it is manufactured by the fictional German company Rapidarms, Inc. This is not correct as it was manufactured be Benelli Armi SPA , an italian firearm manufacturer. * The Auto shotgun's HUD icon does not show the flashlight mounted on the gun. * The Auto Shotgun is dubbed one of the most powerful weapons in the game, due to its heavy damage. * This gun also makes an appearance in the movie, Zombieland, which involves a similar type of infection. It is one of the guns found in the weapons cache in the backseat of a yellow Hummer that Tallahassee and Columbus find after having their Cadillac Escalade stolen. * Within 100 game units, all Shotguns deal 5x damage to Common Infected (makes a difference on Expert Realism.) These variables can be configured in the console. * Like the combat Shotgun, despite the fact that, in-game, the Combat shotgun is automatic, firing it semi-automatically (one shot for each trigger pull) is actually a quicker way of firing. * The Benelli M1014 is also the United State's Armies' semi-automatic shotgun, justifying it's place in game. * the M1014, in reality, can only hold 7+1 2 3/4" shells or 6+1 3" shells. External Links * Tactical Shotgun in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1qfVqrD-Lc